Rotten Boy, Grotesque Friendship
by RoseTurquoise
Summary: Le titre est en rapport avec une chanson Vocaloïd... mais la fic parle... du Joueur du Grenier ! Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur lui :3... donc, sur ce... bonne lecture ! [Chihiro & Joueur du Grenier]
1. La grotte magique

**_Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs ! =3_**

_Après avoir fini de (re)voir un épisode du Joueur du Grenier... je me suis dite : "tiens, si je faisais une fic sur lui ?"... ben, c'est parti xD comme c'est marqué dans le sommaire, la fic va se passer dans le film du "__**Voyage de Chihiro**__" :)... si vous ne connaissez pas ce film, je vous le recommande... en plus, ça serait utile pour connaître l'univers utilisé dans cette fic mais si vous vous en fout... hum, je veux dire : si vous ne voulez pas, tant pis =P (au passage, je m'excuse pour tous les smileys que je mettrais peut-être... chuis vraiment une Bisounours xD...)_

_Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas ; Chihiro vient d'un film et JDG est un Youtubeur :) (oui, je sais que vous savez xD... mais euh... c'est quand même primordial de préciser ce p'tit détail au commencement d'une fic ! Juste au cas où ._.)_

**Introduction (pour pas que vous vous trompiez xP) :**

- Je peux aller me promener près de la plage ? Oh, merci Maman ! cria une jeune fille à l'adresse de sa mère qui essayait vainement d'endiguer son enthousiasme.

- Mais ne vas pas trop loin, souviens-toi, Chihiro ! lui rappela sa mère, tandis que la fille était déjà quasiment dehors.

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas ! répondit-elle trop pressée pour entendre clairement les ordres de sa mère.

- Et sois-là avant 19 H 00, aussi ! cria sa mère... mais c'était peine perdue, vu la distance qu'avait mise Chihiro entre elle et sa mère.

- Ne t'en fais pas... Chihiro a déjà 10 ans, fit son père en souriant. Et j'ajoute que depuis que l'on a emménagé ici, elle semble bien plus mature et responsable !...

- Oui, mais...

- Tu te fais trop de soucis, va ! la rassura-t-il encore.

La mère ne répondit pas... elle avait juste un mauvais pressentiment, comme toutes les mères (:D).

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

Chihiro avait couru comme une dingue jusqu'à la plage qui se trouvait à seulement (!) 1 kilomètre plus loin de sa maison. Elle était si joyeuse ! Enfin, ses parents la laissaient aller dans un de ses endroits préférés au monde... bizarrement, depuis son expérience dans l'étrange royaume avec les esprits, et surtout après sa (re)rencontre avec Kohaku (Haku, pour faire plus court), elle adorait les endroits avec de l'eau ; depuis les fontaines jusqu'à la piscine. Elle ne voulait surtout pas oublier son incroyable aventure, et l'eau était le meilleur moyen pour elle de ranimer ses souvenirs...

Lorsqu'elle fut sur place, elle remarqua immédiatement un détail : une grotte un peu à l'abandon dans un coin de la plage. Curieuse, elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à cet endroit...

Elle jeta un oeil à l'intérieur... et eut le souffle coupé : c'était une grande galerie avec une multitude de cristaux.

- Mais... mais..., balbutia-t-elle toute seule. Personne n'a jamais trouvé cette galerie **alors qu'elle se trouve sur une plage rattachée à la ville ?** _(Nda : "bah, c'est l'auteure qui délire ._.")_

Très surprise mais très intéressée par cette découverte, elle décida de s'aventurer plus loin...

Elle fit plusieurs pas... et la grotte devenait de plus en plus sombre... heureusement, les cristaux semblaient s'illuminer, comme si une sorte de magie s'opérait en ce lieu. (Décidément, elle n'avait pas fini de découvrir des lieux mystérieux dans sa vie...)

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention ; cette "chose" semblait être un corps humain, laissé ici pour une raison obscure, et dissimulé par 2 grands amas de cristaux. Elle réussit à passer entre, grâce à sa petite corpulence... et émit un son de surprise : c'était effectivement un corps humain, un "gros monsieur" (xD) habillé d'une façon presque hawaïenne... Chihiro s'approcha du corps et tâta son pouls. Il semblait s'être évanoui...

**C'est l'heure du flash-back, maintenant (autrement dit : "mais que fout l'homme ici ? Réponse !") :**

Assis sur une serviette de plage, un homme barbu et corpulent agitait en tout sens son ordinateur portable.

- 'Fait chier, on capte rien, ici ! cria-t-il au bout de 3 bonnes minutes d'essais infructueux pour trouver du réseau sur une plage normande. _(Nda : "encore un délire de l'auteure ._.")_

- ...Moi qui voulait que tu te reposes grâce à ce voyage en Normandie que j'ai gagné en achetant ce yaourt à la fraise..., marmonna un autre homme chevelu qui semblait être son ami. T'as qu'à bronzer, pour passer le temps...

- Pfeuh, tu m'as pris pour une meuf ! maugréa-t-il en continuant de chercher l'accès Internet en faisant planer de tous les côtés son PC.

- Tu vas court-circuiter ton ordi, avec l'air iodé ! :S

- J't'en foutrai..., marmonna-t-il sans trop réfléchir, sous le coup de la mauvaise humeur.

Agacé par son attitude, son ami décida de l'envoyer paître :

- Tiens, vas essayer dans cette grotte, là-bas... il paraît que c'est simple de trouver du réseau, près de la roche des grottes des plages normandes...

- Tu te ficherais pas de moi, par hasard, Seb ? -_-

- Mais nan, mais nan, puisque je te le dis..., fit-il encore, avant de s'allonger sur sa serviette et de tenter de trouver le sommeil.

Ne voulant pas plus exposer son PC à l'air salé et voulant quand même essayer de voir si ce qu'il disait était vrai, il se décida à se lever péniblement et à marcher vers la grotte que Seb lui avait montrée.

Arrivé dans la grotte, il s'assit près d'un rocher et retenta de se connecter...

Tout à coup, il eut la joie de constater que sa connexion affichait le mot "connecté"...

"Force du signal, 'très faible'... ta mère, je peux me contenter de ça 8D !", pensa-t-il guilleret.

Mais à peine il cliqua sur Google Chrome... que son écran se brouilla... et soudain, il vit apparaître sur son écran une image qui ressemblait étrangement à une grotte exactement pareille que celle où il se trouvait... à la différence que les rochers étaient constellés de cristaux brillants...

"C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Mon Internet, il est où ?", se demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux d'incompréhension.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser longtemps la question, car soudain, il se sentit aspiré par une force émanant de... l'écran, oui. Il était aspiré par l'écran ! _(Nda : "ricanez, ça peut vous arriver à vous aussi !")_

Le pire était qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lutter... c'était une sorte d'hypnose...

Et bientôt, il fut transporté un moment dans une dimension de toutes sortes de nuances de bleu... et fut projeté violemment contre les rochers de cristaux qu'il avait vus sur son écran un instant plus tôt.

**Fin du flash-back et conclusion du premier chapitre (^.^) :**

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveilla, les idées peu claires... il sentait qu'il avait une bosse dans le front. Il se frotta la zone endolorie en respirant lentement et bruyamment.

- ...Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna une inconnue aux cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval.

Le "monsieur" releva la tête pour fixer d'un air un peu ahuri la fille... "mais... comment j'me suis retrouvé là ?", se demanda-t-il. "C'est qui, elle ?"

La jeune fille regarda son front qu'il continuait à frotter (d'ailleurs, sans avoir conscience qu'il répétait ce geste)... et remarqua qu'il avait une affreuse bosse !

- Oh, mais... vous êtes blessé ! fit-elle.

- Judicieuse remarque, petite..., répondit-il d'un air blasé, tandis qu'elle s'était approchée d'un rocher et qu'elle en avait détaché un cristal.

- Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant le cristal glacé qui fondait doucement. Mettez-le sur votre tête, ça va vous faire du bien.

- Cimer, répondit-il en acceptant la matière.

- "Cimer" ? fit-elle, étonnée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?...

L'homme la regarda tout à coup comme il regarderait une Barbie passer son examen de sciences et physique.

- Bah... ça veut dire "merci", pardi !

- Ah ? Ah... d'accord, répondit-elle bien que déconcertée par son regard.

Elle ne savait pas d'où cet homme débarquait, mais à peine s'était-il réveillé qu'il lui débitait des mots étranges... elle se dit qu'il valait sûrement mieux lui demander qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé... "c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui s'est perdu dans la grotte et qui s'est cogné la tête", se dit-elle.

- Monsieur..., commença-t-elle.

- Mmh ?

- D'où venez-vous, en fait ? ._.

- Chais pas, répondit-il, sans toutefois ajouter une vulgarité à laquelle il avait pensée en entendant sa question...

- Vous ne savez pas ? Pourtant...

- Mais d'où je te connais, d'abord ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! la coupa-t-il en perdant patience.

Vexée, elle répondit :

- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je voulais juste vous aider.

Puis, elle s'éloigna brusquement, comme pour dire : "_mais visiblement, vous vous en fichez donc au revoir et bonne chance_". Voyant son manège, il se dit qu'elle pouvait bien aller bouder si elle le voulait... mais vu la situation complétement confuse où il se trouvait, il se dit presque aussitôt qu'il valait sûrement mieux une compagnie pour trouver la sortie plutôt que d'errer seul. "Et en plus, vu son âge, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle arrive mieux à se sortir de là que moi...", ce fut cette dernière pensée qui le décida. Peu importe le comportement de cette fille, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser toute seule dans cette endroit sombre (ou presque).

- Bon, O.K., je suis désolé, fit-il.

Aussitôt, la fille se retourna et revint vers lui, en arborant un léger sourire.

- Mon nom est Chihiro, se présenta-t-elle afin d'être un minimum polie.

Elle se risqua à poser la question :

- Et vous ? :3

- Euh... appelle-moi "Grenier", ça ira, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

- "Grenier" ? C'est rigolo !

Elle rigola un bon coup. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'appeler "Grenier" ! Et pourtant, des noms bizarres, il faut reconnaître que ce n'était pas si rare que ça...

- Oh, ça va, Chie-Et-Rôt ! répondit-il... avant de constater que Chihiro n'avait pas compris son jeu de mots.

"Ah oui, c'est une mioche...", se rappela-t-il intérieurement. "Bah... son prénom est quand même à chier", se dit-il, tout en gardant pour lui son jeu de mots puisqu'il s'avérait que la gamine n'y répondra pas.

- Bref, c'est intéressant, tout ça... on y va ?

- Oui ! répondit-elle en arrêtant d'un seul coup de rire. Commençons par là, puisque je viens de là...

"Wouahou, elle a un bouton de commande pour s'arrêter de rire, cette gamine, ou quoi ? O_O", se demanda-t-il tout en la suivant à grands pas après s'être extirpé du mieux qu'il pouvait des 2 rochers.

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

_Voici la fin du... premier chapitre ? ^^"_

_Je ne sais pas comment je vais continuer tout ça, mais dites-moi au moins ce que vous en pensez... si vous trouvez ça nul, je peux mettre une phrase de conclusion au deuxième chapitre XDDD... personnellement, je préfèrerais me poser un lapin dans le scénario plutôt qu'en rester tout bêtement là ;_;_

_Bref, reviews ? =]_


	2. L'attaque et le sauvetage surprise

_Bon, finalement, je vais continuer ma fic :3_

_Après tout... c'est toujours mon rêve (parmi tant d'autres ^^) !_

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

Ils avaient marché dans la direction qu'avait emprunté de manière confiante Chihiro... mais cela ne leur conduisit nulle part.

- ...T'es sûr de la route ? demanda-t-il enfin, un peu inquiet.

- Je suis sûre et certaine que j'ai marché en ligne droite de l'entrée jusqu'à vous... normalement, au sens inverse, ça n'aurait pas dû nous poser de problèmes ! s'insurgea-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour JDG.

Lui, se contenta de soupirer en marmonnant un petit "on est fichus"... mais la petite ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant :

- Peut-être que nous n'avons pas marché assez longtemps !... Allons, juste un petit effort ; après tout, c'est pour notre vie ! Et nous ne gagnerons rien à rester plantés là en attendant d'avoir faim... bon, au moins, il y a de l'eau fraîche, remarqua-t-elle en voyant tomber des gouttes d'eau du "plafond" de la grotte.

Cet argument sembla convaincre l'autre, car il se mit à marcher à nouveau avec rapidité, comprenant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Alors, ils se remirent en route...

Et bientôt, leurs efforts furent récompensés : ils virent de la lumière émanait d'un coin de la grotte, indiquant une sortie probable. Ils pressèrent le pas, très soulagés.

- Youpi, la sortie ! s'exclama Chihiro.

- Pas trop tôt, répondit JDG bien qu'étant autant pressé de regagner la sortie et de ramener la fille à ses parents pour pouvoir être libre après...

"Libre de comprendre comment j'ai atterri ici", pensa-t-il.

Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent... ils virent un paysage totalement différent de leur univers respectif ; alors que les deux venaient d'une plage, ce qu'ils voyaient en ce moment était un vaste territoire rempli de pics rocheux... qui reflétaient une couleur rouge-violet, sans doute par le fait que le soleil se couchait au loin.

- Il fait déjà si tard ? Mais je suis allée à la plage juste **en début d'après-midi** ! s'étonna Chihiro. Et puis... où est-ce que nous sommes ?

"Mais... elle a remarqué l'heure **avant** de remarquer qu'on était pas au même endroit ?! O_o", se dit-il presque choqué. "Sérieux, je suis tombé sur la gamine la plus bizarre au monde".

- Bonne question, répondit-il. Je sais pas où on est, mais c'est vraiment chelou ! Le pire, c'est que ça semble vide, comme coin... on va avoir du mal à trouver une auberge où un truc comme ça...

Il oublia de rajouter "_un truc comme ça qu'on trouve dans les endroits qui ressemblent aux séries d'animes japonaises_".

- Autant... marcher à nouveau, conclut Chihiro qui avait quelque appréhension au sujet de trouver une issue dans cette situation.

- La barbe..., se contenta de dire JDG, aussi peu confiant que la fille.

Il préférèrent commencer par la droite, puisque le chemin allait vers le bas de ce côté... tant qu'ils faisaient attention à ne pas tomber, tout devait bien se passer...

Mais malheureusement, le bord donnait légèrement le vertige à Chihiro et celle-ci rata le bord, trébucha et se retrouva accrochée à deux mains au bord, paniqué. JDG était tout aussi paniqué par sa chute, et se dépêcha d'aller soulever son corps pour la ramener à terre. La pauvre enfant était pâle et son coeur battait à un rythme frénétique... elle ne se sentit pas fière sur le coup !

- Tu m'as foutu les jetons ! la gronda-t-il. Regarde où tu marches, au moins !

Elle resta muette, le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur, puis elle répondit d'une voix si douce que JDG lui-même se sentit se radoucir :

- Je... je suis désolée, je ferai très attention la prochaine fois. Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir sauvée, Monsieur Grenier.

- Bon, c'est O.K., on oublie ça...

Ils reprirent la route. Et comme ils l'avaient espéré, le chemin descendait jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent finalement à un canyon. JDG et Chihiro purent constater à un cet instant que la couleur de la roche des montagnes n'étaient pas dû uniquement au coucher de soleil... la roche était vraiment rouge-violet. Mais ils ne purent pas longtemps se pencher sur le sujet...

- Hé, vous deux ! hurla une voix d'homme, pas loin d'eux. Les mains en l'air, tout de suite !

Effrayés, ils exécutèrent les ordres de cet inconnu, craignant le pire. Ils se tournèrent et aperçurent l'homme qui les avait apostrophés de la sorte : c'était un ninja tout vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle de samouraï de couleur rouge écarlate, et qui tenait 2 sabres tranchants à chaque main. Derrière lui arrivaient d'autres ninjas vêtus de la même façon, avec la même expression que le premier ninja : suspicieuse et mauvaise. "Nous sommes dans de beaux draps", pensa Chihiro. "On est dans la merde", pensa JDG.

- Fouillez-les, je les ai vus sortir de la grotte Hikari-Iro Crystalia ! ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef des autres ninjas. Ils ont peut-être ramené avec eux des Paillettes Argentées !

Aussitôt, ils se virent fouiller les poches par les hommes... mais ceux-ci ne trouvèrent rien.

- Chef, il faudrait leur enlever les vêtements, pour être sûrs qu'ils en cachent pas dans leur slip, ou un truc de ce genre..., grogna un ninja.

- QUOI ? Vous êtes malades ! s'écria JDG. Hé, j'vous ferais dire qu'il y a une gamine, dans le lot !

- On s'en fiche. Déshabillez-vous, leur intima le chef.

Tout à coup, tous entendirent des cris sauvages et féminines venant droit sur eux : Chihiro, JDG et les guerriers ninjas eurent juste le temps de lever les yeux qu'ils virent fondre sur eux une autre catégorie de guerrières, habillées à la mode des Amazones... "elles ressemblent aux Gérudos ^^", se dit JDG. Lui et Chihiro eurent la chance de s'apercevoir que les combattantes ne s'en prenaient pas à eux deux, mais seulement aux ninjas : mais à défaut de les tuer, elles se contentaient de les tenir en respect avec leur arme en longue tige de bambou vert.

- Suivez-moi, chuchota une voix de femme derrière leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris... mais très vite, ils se dépêchèrent de suivre la femme. Apparemment, ces Amazones avaient pris le parti de les défendre... mais ils ne savaient plus trop sur quel pied danser, avec l'arrivée de tous ces gens venant d'une époque lointaine...

"Vraiment, il y a un gros problème dans cet endroit", marmonna JDG en son for intérieur. "Et plus ça va... moins je me dis que j'aurais une chance de savoir où je suis... ou même comment rentrer à la maison".

La femme emprunta beaucoup de chemins sombres (et colorés !)... avant de terminer sa course devant un tunnel assez haut et large pour faire passer nos trois compagnons. Ils se laissèrent guider par la femme dans le tunnel... et enfin, ils purent arrêter de marcher : ils étaient entrés dans un endroit meublé, assez exotique mais surtout richement décoré par la présence d'armes en tout genre et de talismans de pierres précieuses qui pendaient à chaque recoin. Il y avait aussi un sofa marron noisette qui semblait très moelleux, installé juste à leur droite.

- Wouah, la baraque de ouf ! s'exclama JDG, admiratif.

Chihiro n'était pas moins émerveillée que lui, mais tous deux n'osèrent pas s'asseoir ; la femme émanait une aura si imposante qu'elle forçait le respect des deux autres. Mais manifestement, la femme semblait avoir deviné la retenue de ses deux "louveteaux", car elle déclara :

- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le sofa. Désormais, vous êtes sous notre protection. Quels sont vos noms, jeunes gens ?

- Je m'appelle Chihiro, commença la petite fille en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

- Moi, c'est... Grenier, se présenta JDG, en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Soyez les bienvenus, Chihiro et JDG. Mon nom est Syphia, je suis une apprentie de la tribu des Fantasias. Comment avez-vous eu l'audace de vous aventurer dans la grotte d'Hikari-Iro Crystalia, et même de vous exposer aux guerriers Hordos ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne présageait pas une colère quelconque bien qu'elle semblait sérieuse.

"Je me demande bien comment je suis allé dans cette grotte, en effet...", se dit JDG. Il répondit, en étant le plus franc possible :

- Je me souviens juste que quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais mal à la tête et j'étais dans la grotte... sinon, je sais pas comment je suis arrivé là-dedans.

"En plus, c'est vrai", pensa-t-il.

- Vous ne savez pas comment vous êtes entré ?... s'étonna-t-elle, légèrement suspicieuse mais ne faisant aucune réflexion à ce sujet. Et vous, petite dame ?

- Je me promenais sur une plage. Ensuite, j'ai vu une grotte, et j'y suis entrée par curiosité. J'ai fait la rencontre de Monsieur Grenier, dans un endroit à l'intérieur... et quand nous sommes sortis, le paysage avait totalement changé !

Syphia eut l'air réellement intéressée...

- La grotte a donc vraiment des pouvoirs étonnants... saviez-vous qu'à part vous, personne n'a jamais osé y pénétrer ?

- Non, nous ne le savions pas, répondit Chihiro d'un ton surpris. Pourquoi donc ?

L'apprentie croisa ses mains derrière son dos, et JDG sut à ce moment qu'elle allait se lancer dans un long récit :

- Depuis bientôt trois siècles, la tribu Fantasia, celle des Hordos et celle des Okamis ont tous un seul but en tête : pouvoir entrer dans cette grotte, et y récupérer des "Paillettes Argentées". Les Paillettes Argentées sont des flocons qui, comme leur nom l'indique, sont argentés. Nous nous battons sans cesse entre nos tribus dans l'espoir qu'un de la tribu ennemi ait eu le courage d'aller en récupérer, car elles ont des vertus extraordinaires ; comme celle de dissoudre un ennemi en prononçant une formule tout en les jetant sur l'ennemi, ou encore celle de guérir d'une grande maladie en buvant de l'eau avec les Paillettes dedans. Visiblement, vous n'en possédez aucune..., acheva-t-elle d'un ton un peu déçu.

- Mais... on s'en fiche des Paillettes Argentées ! fit JDG, déboussolé. Nous, ce qu'on veut, c'est... retourner dans notre univers !

Chihiro approuva :

- Oui, nous n'avons rien à faire dans cette querelle entre vous et les autres tribus, nous vous le jurons ! =(

- Oui, en effet... vous me sembliez venir d'un autre univers, dès l'instant où je vous ai vus, acquiesça-t-elle. Ne vous en faites pas, la tribu des Fantasias ne s'en prend pas aux innocents... et peut-être même que si vous retournez dans cette grotte à nouveau, vous retournerez dans votre monde. Mais... notre tribu vous serait très reconnaissante si vous pouviez nous rapporter ces Paillettes, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.

- Nous le ferons bien volontiers, répondit vivement Chihiro.

"Ah là là... tous les moyens sont bons pour avoir vos corn-flakes argentés", soupira intérieurement JDG. Mais cela lui semblait un accord équitable.

- Je vous remercie... enfin, rectifia-t-elle, la tribu des Fantasias vous remercie.

Plus tard, tandis que les autres membres revenaient essoufflées, ils purent aller dormir dans une paillasse parfumée à la camomille que Syphia avait aménagé à l'arrache pour eux.

- Nous allons nous concerter entre nous, fit-elle, souriante. Passez une bonne nuit.

Il n'y avait pas de lit ; seulement de l'herbe de camomille dispersées en grande quantité partout dans la chambre exigüe, et une large couverture.

- Bon..., commenta JDG. Pas le choix, va falloir se serrer pour avoir le plus de couverture possible.

La fillette hocha la tête ; elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Seul JDG aurait voulu avoir un peu plus d'espace pour dormir... "mais bon, évidemment... 'y a mille fois pire que ça", chantonna-t-il sans grande conviction.

Ils se couchèrent... Chihiro s'endormit en un clin d'oeil, presque blottie contre JDG. Lui, se laissa le temps de s'habituer à cette présence... puis réussit à s'endormir à son tout, gagné par la fatigue.

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

_Oh my God, c'était long ! ^o^"_

_Mais je suis contente quand même =3... je sais déjà ce que je voudrais écrire ; mais je sens que ça va me prendre beaucoup de chapitres T.T ; mais bon, c'est le grand noeud du scénario, ça..._

_Je vais sûrement introduire Séb dans le prochain chapitre, parce que lui aussi va jouer un rôle dans cette histoire :)_

_En attendant, à bientôt !_


	3. La découverte de Séb

_Me voilà repartie pour écrire un long truc de 1000 mots et quelques xD... (et dire que j'ai le lycée derrière !)_

_Allez, cette fois, je commence par la partie dans le p.o.v de Séb (sauf que ça ne sera pas un texte à la première personne) :)_

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

Après avoir passé une heure agréable allongé sur sa serviette de plage, Séb se dit qu'il fallait peut-être (!) qu'il aille appeler son ami pour qu'ils puissent rentrer dans leur camping-car. Sans trop se presser, il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte qu'il lui avait indiqué 1 heure plus tôt... mais, à sa grande surprise, tout ce qu'il vit, c'était un ordinateur portable laissé sur le sol, à l'intérieur. "Il est peut-être parti pisser dans un coin...", se dit-il. Alors, il attendit encore un moment.

Mais le temps passait, et JDG ne revenait toujours pas... "bon, là, c'est pas normal. Il est allé se promener dans la grotte et il s'est perdu ?". Cette idée lui paraissait inconcevable mais dans l'état actuel, c'était la seule idée possible. Il ramassa le PC et... remarqua quelque chose de louche. L'écran était d'un bleu profond, avec un message Windows au milieu :

- Système du transport dimensionnel effectué. Cliquez sur "O.K." pour fermer ce message, murmura Séb avant de cliquer sur "O.K." avec un peu d'hésitation et d'incompréhension.

Le message partit, et l'ordinateur portable s'éteignit, comme si de rien n'était.

- Euh... okéééé, fit-il de plus en plus perdu.

Il ralluma le PC... et cette fois-ci, le fond d'écran initial fut de retour. "Cool", pensa Séb, rassuré que le message d'avant n'était pas un nouveau type de virus. Soudain, il remarqua l'icône d'une spirale bleue placée dans la barre d'outils en bas à droite de l'écran. Il eut le sentiment que cela avait un rapport avec le fond d'écran bleu qui avait pris possession du PC quelques secondes avant. Il cliqua immédiatement, très curieux. Aussitôt, une page qui faisait presque tout l'écran apparut, mais pourtant, seuls quelques détails, des phrases et une barre de sélection plus bas étaient présents dans le contenu. Séb lut l'information au dessus :

- "_Actuellement, le ou les sujets se trouvent : **nulle part**_", "_heure : **22 h 37 min 51 sec**_"... chouette... "_voulez-vous choisir une 1ère destination ?_"

Il put cliquer sur la flèche qui pointait vers le bas dans la barre :

- "_Choisissez la destination_"... hein? s'étonna-t-il en voyant une liste d'une vingtaine de choix à peu près dans lesquelles il reconnut dedans des titres de films de Hayao Miyazaki.

Il se demanda pourquoi le créateur de cet étrange programme avait donné des choix basés sur ses films à lui... peut-être Hayao Miyazaki lui-même, mais dans quel but ?... N'ayant pour l'instant aucun moyen de répondre à ses questions, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire compte tenu de l'absence de son meilleur ami, il décida de tester un choix dans la sélection : il cliqua sur le titre "_Mon Voisin Totoro_". "C'est bien, comme film, en plus", se dit-il. Sitôt qu'il eut cliqué, un message en vert remplaça la barre de sélection : "_votre choix a été validé. Les modifications automatiques seront apportés lors du prochain transport dimensionnel. Activation du prochain transport dimensionnel dans : **02**** h** 38 min 00 sec_". "J'ai fait une connerie ou pas ._. ?", se demanda-t-il, rajoutant une troisième question dans sa tête. En tout cas, il savait au moins une chose claire : cela traitait de "transport dimensionnel". Mais il s'imaginait avec beaucoup de difficulté le lien que cela pourrait avoir avec la disparition de JDG ; ou plutôt, il avait sa petite idée là-dessus, mais cela sortait trop du réel pour que cela puisse être vraisemblable, comme hypothèse...

Il décida de rentrer seul au camping-car et de chercher sur Internet des informations en ce qui concernait ce programme bizarre...

Il arriva chez lui (ou presque chez lui ^^), s'assit sur la couchette la plus proche, et alluma pour la deuxième fois le petit ordinateur, qu'il avait au préalable mis en veille en cours de route. Il cliqua sur Google Chrome et tapa des mots-clés comme "choisir film destination" ou encore "logiciel transport dimensionnel"... mais n'obtint rien qui puisse l'avancer d'un millimètre. Alors, il cliqua sur l'icône en spirale bleue dans l'espoir qu'il ait zappé certains éléments en lettres minuscules sur la page... il fut plus satisfait, ce coup-ci : une adresse e-mail et le nom de la compagnie conceptrice de ce "logiciel" figuraient tout en bas, et comme Séb l'avait prévu, en lettres de la taille d'un bébé puceron. Il dut plissait un peu les yeux pour lire, et sitôt lu, il tapa l'adresse e-mail. Enfin, il tomba sur une page de la même couleur que lorsqu'il avait ramassé le PC dans la grotte. Il allait donc enfin percer ce mystère...

- "_Félicitations, si vous avez obtenu l'adresse e-mail de ce site privé, cela signifie que vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire du nouveau logiciel le plus grandiose, le plus extravagant, **le plus performant du monde ! L'ASTRO 701 !**_"... et ben, quelle modestie ! Et puis, qui dit que l'adresse e-mail n'a pas été caftée par un autre qui a le logiciel ? commenta Séb, avant de poursuivre sa lecture à voix haute (en n'entendant que lui, bien sûr) : "_n'hésitez pas à consulter l'histoire de ce site, du logiciel et son concepteur, donnez votre avis et bien sûr... participez à l'amélioration du logiciel, vos idées sont les bienvenues !_"... bon, je peux tout savoir. Au travail, maintenant !

Il cliqua sur la page "_Histoire intégrale_", émit un "ouf !" de stupéfaction et de fatigue anticipée en voyant tous les paragraphes, prit une grande respiration et commença la lecture.

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

Dans l'univers surréaliste où se trouvaient actuellement Chihiro et JDG, le ciel était toujours recouvert d'un voile noir, avec quelques paillettes (argentées =P) qui brillaient en prenant toute l'espace possible. Eux, ne le voyaient pas, étant dans la grotte. Et plus précisément, dans leur chambre d'hôtes pour le moins très exotique, bien que peu confortable.

Tout à coup, au beau milieu de la nuit, JDG ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par des sons qui semblaient être des pleurs...

- ...Reviens, Maman..., cria à moitié une petite voix enfantine qui s'avérait bien être celle de Chihiro.

JDG consulta sa montre ; mais malheureusement, celle-ci n'était pas dotée de la fonction fluorescente. Il se retourna vers elle, et la vit remuer les bras, une expression inquiète et douloureuse inscrite sur son visage. "Elle fait un cauchemar ?", se demanda-t-il. Il prit le parti de la réveiller ; de toute façon, il valait mieux la sortir de son rêve pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir sans problèmes après...

- Hé, debout, petite ! dit-il en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort non plus.

L'appelée cessa de bouger, et ouvrit doucement les yeux, des larmes qui perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'homme barbu.

- Ah... euh... que se passe-t-il ?! Où sont mes parents ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe qui contrastait avec la voix de JDG.

- ...T'as fait un cauchemar, c'est tout, pas de quoi s'exciter, répondit-il, un peu déconcerté par sa voix trop bruyante à son goût.

La fillette parut un peu déçue.

- Ah, c'était juste un rêve..., murmura-t-elle.

JDG détourna les yeux.

- Désolé, quand j'ai vu que tu pleurais, j'ai cru bon de pas te laisser souffrir comme ça... c'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé, s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix impatiente. Bon, on peut se rendormir, maintenant ?

- Euh, non : j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, répondit-elle comme si elle s'était rappelée d'un coup qu'elle voulait y aller.

Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas passée aux toilettes durant toute la journée ; durant toute cette journée riche en épisodes étranges et absurdes...

- Bon, c'est d'accord..., soupira-t-il.

"De toute façon, il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de retrouver le sommeil", pensa-t-il. "Et puis, c'est l'occasion de visiter les toilettes de cette tribu de Gérudos...". Il se figurait déjà des latrines parfumées à la camomille... et parfumées avec d'autres substances qui le poussa à s'arrêter d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler leur petit coin.

C'était vraiment le noir complet... "comment font-elles pour se déplacer la nuit ?", se dit-il. Mais à bien y réfléchir, peut-être que _justement_, elles ne se déplaçaient jamais le soir...

- Pfff, j'y vois rien, souffla JDG, énervé.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait très sombre, chuchota presque Chihiro d'une voix peu rassurée mais stable malgré tout. On pourrait peut-être chercher d'abord quelqu'un qui puisse nous indiquer le chemin pour les toilettes...

"Quel parcours !", se dit-il sarcastiquement. "On se croirait presque dans "Dora l'Exploratrice" ! Où allons-nous, Babouche ? Chercher les chiottes pour la gamine, évidemment !".

- Bonne idée..., répondit-il en lâchant à nouveau un soupir. Mais je me demande bien comment on pourrait trouver une Géru... enfin, une... une guerrière, sachant qu'on n'arrive même pas à trouver les W.C.

- Peut-être en les appelant ?

- Ha, clair que ça va bien les faire chier ! s'exclama-t-il, hésitant entre respecter le silence de la nuit et se venger un tout petit peu d'être réveillé lui aussi à cette heure-ci.

Finalement, il voyait bien (ou plutôt que dalle, dans le noir ^^") qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'appeler tout haut une Fantasia. "Oh, et puis, c'est nous leurs invités, merde !", râla-t-il intérieurement.

- Héééé ooooooh ! tonna-t-il. 'Y a quelqu'un qu'est debout, ici ?

Au début, silence. Puis, ils entendirent un bruit de mouvement derrière eux.

- Faites moins de bruit, tout de même ! On est encore la nuit ! fit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Syphia. Et il faut beaucoup d'énergie pour se battre...

"Peut-être une autre Fantasia ?", se dit Chihiro.

- Ouais, mais on cherche le petit coin..., bougonna-t-il un peu.

- Je viens d'en sortir, répondit la voix étrangère. Venez.

Ils s'approchèrent de la voix.

- 'Y aurait pas de la lumière, ici ? demanda JDG.

- Je peux vous allumer une bougie, si vous voulez... voilà, le petit coin est juste à ma gauche. Je vais vous chercher de la lumière.

Ils attendirent qu'elle revienne... il y eut un bruit d'allumettes, et aussitôt, la Fantasia revint avec une torche flamboyante (comme celles dans Koh-Lanta :D) qui éclairait très largement l'endroit où ils étaient.

- Ah, merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Chihiro d'un ton reconnaissant.

- Merci ! fit JDG sur le même ton.

- Je vous en prie, c'est normal, répondit la Fantasia en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton modeste.

Elle les laissèrent là...et Chihiro alla jeter un coup d'oeil au "petit coin" : entièrement recouvert de feuilles, mais avec un trou de taille moyenne au centre... avec la lumière, la petite fille put voir que le trou laissait apparaître un tunnel vertical profondément creusé, comme pour s'assurer que l'odeur des déjections n'atteindrait pas la surface.

- Monsieur... vous pourriez tenir la torche, le temps que je fasse pipi, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix naturelle.

Avec une moue peu emballée, il hocha la tête et se retourna, la torche dans sa main.

Il entendit le son coutumier de la petite commission, et juste après, il entendit la fille se lever.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini ! Merci à vous ! fit-elle en souriant.

- De rien..., répondit-il sur un ton dont la modestie était mieux jouée que celle de la Fantasia (:P).

Ils purent retrouver le chemin de leur chambre. JDG se rappela, avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux, la phrase qu'avait dite la Fantasia : "_il faut beaucoup d'énergie pour se battre_".

"J'espère qu'elle n'imagine pas qu'on va se battre, nous aussi ! O_o", pensa-t-il avec appréhension. Mais il préféra laisser ses craintes pour demain ; et il s'endormit, sans même pouvoir être au courant qu'alors que lui et Chihiro avaient fermé leurs paupières, un nouveau portail, lui, s'était ouvert dans la grotte Hikari-Iro Crystalia.

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

- 'Fini de lire..., marmonna Séb, les yeux qui lui piquaient à force d'être resté trop longtemps devant l'ordinateur.

En somme, la longueur du texte n'était dû qu'à la présence spontanée d'(auto- ?)éloges sur le logiciel de l'Astro 701. Mais Séb ne remarqua même pas ce détail, car ce qu'il avait lu sur l'Astro 701 balayait tous ses doutes... et le remplissait d'effroi, tout en lui inspirant une certaine admiration...

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

_...Et vous saurez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre, nierk èwé_

_Si la scène du petit pipi (:3) vous a laissé pantois(e), sachez que je veux conserver une atmosphère d'entente désintéressée entre JDG et Chihiro. Et j'ai évité le shota, alors, remerciez-moi ^^"...  
_


	4. Sayonara, les Fantasias

_Bon, inutile de le répéter : vous allez savoir quelle découverte a faite Séb ! (Mince... du coup, je l'ai répété ._. xD)_

_Bonne lecture ! ^o^_

_Euh, ah, (hein ? XD), je dois préciser que j'ai changé un détail dans le chapitre 3 ^^" : Séb avait choisi la destination "le Château Dans le Ciel" ; mais je l'ai remplacée par "Mon Voisin Totoro" parce que je voulais faire un scénario original sur Totoro :D (en plus, j'ai récemment vu ce film, alors =3...)_

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

- Donc... c'est bel et bien ça : un logiciel de voyage interdimensionnel ou je-sais-pas-quoi O_o ! fit Séb qui continuait de se forcer à y croire.

Et il devait bien en convenir, au final, que cela ne pouvait être autre chose ; autrement, il ne pouvait expliquer la disparition de son ami... et l'apparition de ce nouveau logiciel dans la barre d'outils du PC de ce dernier, qui est en soi, une preuve plus que flagrante ! Entre autres, ce qu'il avait lu ne lui avait pas donné d'informations concernant la raison pour laquelle ce logiciel avait été créé... **il avait été créé**, c'était la simple raison. En revanche, la "biographie" de l'Astro 701 en disait long sur le créateur, ses recherches, ses découvertes... et il y avait même son adresse e-mail et son pseudo : "_Frozen Forest_". "Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a raison de frimer, le gars qui a fait ce truc, quand même...", pensa Séb.

Puis il se dit, après un temps de mi-stupéfaction mi-déboussolement, qu'il fallait alors qu'il vienne en aide à JDG. Le seul problème qui se posait, c'était : _comment_ ? "Je peux juste éviter qu'il aille n'importe où en choisissant sa destination -_-... et je peux aussi contacter ce fameux Frozen Forest", pensa-t-il. Il se rappela l'icône toujours "au garde-à-vous" dans le coin à droite de l'écran. Il cliqua dessus, histoire de jeter un oeil... un message dans l'info-bulle disait que le transport dimensionnel ("**_c'est juste géant ! O_o_**") était actuellement orienté vers : "_Mon Voisin Totoro_".

- Et je peux rien changer tant que _le sujet _n'a pas changé de dimension..., lut-il d'une voix blasée et déçue. J'espère juste qu'il va bien... :{

Il était tellement fatigué par la lecture de la page qu'il éteignit l'ordinateur, et décida de remettre à plus tard ses projets éventuels tandis qu'il s'allongeait de tout son long sur le lit. Et aussitôt, il s'endormit... sans penser qu'à partir de maintenant, c'était l'ordinateur de JDG qui allait lui prêtait main forte pour sa mission.

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

- Hep, vous deux, on se lève...

Chihiro et JDG ouvrirent péniblement les yeux après avoir entendu la voix d'une femme qui leur semblait lointaine...

- Mmmmh ? fit JDG.

- N'oubliez pas la promesse que vous avez faites, jeunes gens, continua la femme qui attendait toujours qu'ils se mettent debout.

Ils regardèrent leur interlocutrice en contre-plongée, et virent que ce n'était pas Syphia, ni même la femme qui les avait aidés au beau milieu de la nuit à trouver le chemin des toilettes. C'était une autre, au regard moins avenant et plus déterminé.

- Oui, oui, répondit vaguement JDG.

Chihiro, elle, se mit sur pieds plus vite que lui, sans faire de commentaires. Elle avait déjà fait l'expérience de devoir se lever tôt pour accomplir des tâches, durant son voyage d'il y a longtemps (ou presque, nierk =P).

Après qu'ils se soient enfin levés, ils suivirent la Fantasia à travers la grotte bien aménagée. JDG se souvint de leur discussion avec Syphia hier, et lança à l'adresse de la Fantasia inconnue, histoire de faire vaciller un tantinet ses élans autoritaires :

- On ne vous a rien _promis_, au fait. è.é

Elle lui jeta un oeil indescriptible, puis détourna la tête. Mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir sa mine courroucée et légèrement anxieuse avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard.

Ils sortirent de l'antre des Fantasias, accompagnés d'autres membres de la tribu. "Ils veulent sûrement être au premières loges pour admirer ses fameuses Paillettes Argentées", pensèrent Chihiro et JDG. Mais très vite, ils purent constater que c'était surtout pour les protéger d'éventuels Hordos qu'ils les accompagnaient.

Apparemment, soit les guerriers avaient retenu la leçon, soit les Fantasias s'étaient levés à une heure bien matinale pour les conduire au lieu souhaité... mais les ayant déjà croisés, JDG et Chihiro doutaient que la tribu des Hordos seraient restés bien au chaud dans leur couverture. "Ou peut-être aussi qu'ils craignent qu'on ait déjà donné ces flocons d'avoine en argent à la tribu des Gérudos é_é...", se dit JDG. Il ressentit à ce moment une grande impatience d'arriver à leur grotte de départ, pour pouvoir peut-être enfin se débarrasser de toute cette histoire de tribus et de combats acharnés qui ne lui plaisait que dans les jeux vidéos...

Heureusement, leur marche s'effectua sans encombres, et ils furent bientôt juste devant l'entrée.

- Tenez, un panier pour mettre dedans les Paillettes Argentées, dit une Fantasia en leur tendant ledit panier qui avait la largeur d'un bac à légumes.

"Ils veulent qu'on en ramasse des montagnes, de leurs machins en argent O_O !", s'exclama-t-il en son for intérieur en voyant le grand panier. Mais il prit quand même l'objet, avec une petite moue désapprobatrice.

- Bonne chance, marmonna une autre avant qu'ils s'engagent dans l'entrée de la grotte.

- On dirait presque que nous sommes leur seul espoir de survie, commenta Chihiro après qu'elle fut sûre qu'elles étaient assez éloignées d'eux. D'un autre côté, peut-être que les combats entre toutes ces tribus cesseront définitivement si c'est celle des Fantasias qui détient cette arme absolue... en plus, elles ne semblent pas vouloir s'en servir pour de mauvaises fins, vous ne trouvez pas ? =/

- Bof, c'est l'impression qu'elles donnent... mais comme on dit, "_l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_" !

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Ò.Ô

- Ça veut dire qu'elles ont hâte de nous chiper ces Paillettes pour pouvoir ensuite devenir les maîtres absolus, -enfin, haha, les _maîtresses_, plutôt ! -, et que pour le moment, elles jouent les gentilles... _pour le moment_.**  
**

- Ah !..., répondit-elle.

Puis, elle ajouta après un temps :

- C'est dommage, quand même. Elles auraient pu bien gouverner le reste des tribus avec les Paillettes. :(

- C'est dommage, mais c'est la vie... en grandissant, tu verras comme les gens, c'est pas tous des Bisounours. En particulier si c'est des femmes ; mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas comme ça plus tard... :\

- Non, jamais je ne serais comme ça, moi ! C'est juré Ò_Ó ! s'exclama-t-elle avec sincérité, en se le jurant aussi intérieurement, au passage, pour en être sûre... tout en se demandant aussi qu'est-ce signifiait le terme "_Bisounours_".

"C'est peut-être une autre façon de s'exprimer, chez lui...", supposa-t-elle.

- Bah dis donc, t'es la Lucky Luke des promesses, toi ! ^^

- Quoi ù.u ? fit-elle, se sentant déboussolée à la longue par son dialecte bizarre.

- Lol !

- Mais... **ça veut dire quoi, à la fin ? **ToT"

Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire, la laissant en blanc (nda : "_all alone forever xD_")... puis, il dit après sa petite pause-rigolade :

- Je ne vois pas de "Paillettes Argentées" :s... à mon avis, c'est sûrement une invention de tribus superstitieuses...

Chihiro, elle aussi, ne voyait que des stalactites et des stalagmites partout, qui brillaient de mille éclats (et c'était trop beau à voir, il fallait en convenir :3). Mais il n'y avait pas trace de "paillettes"...

Soudain, elle s'exclama :

- Peut-être que les "Paillettes Argentées" dont elles parlaient, on les obtient en frottant la glace, pour en faire tomber des flocons ! =0

- Pas con !... approuva-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle eut le souvenir que son père avait marmonné un mot de ce genre et même que sa mère l'avait réprimandé juste après en disant que "_cela ne se disait pas en présence d'un enfant_". "C'est un méchant mot", se dit-elle. Enfin, c'était au moins un mot qu'elle arrivait à comprendre ^^...

Ils s'approchèrent d'un cristal et virent un très léger manteau de flocons gelés sur la surface du cristal.

- C'est parti pour la cueillette, fit JDG.

Il posa le panier par terre, et tous deux frottèrent doucement la roche pour récupérer les flocons. Bizarrement, celles-ci ne fondaient pas dans leurs mains ; cela leur confirmait que ce n'était pas n'importe quel flocon... ils posèrent leur petite récolte dans l'énorme panier.

- J'ai du mal à croire que de si petites choses aient d'aussi grandes vertus magiques..., murmura Chihiro, l'air ébahi devant le panier.

- Moi, je ne crois rien avant d'avoir vu, répondit-il d'un ton égal.

La fillette hocha la tête, en se disant que le mieux, c'était toujours d'attendre d'avoir la preuve que c'était vrai pour faire des commentaires...

Ils eurent beau racler plusieurs fois les parois du cristal, ils ne purent évidemment pas remplir tout le panier.

- Ils se contenteront de ça, j'ai les doigts gelés, moi, dit-il en enfouissant ses doigts de la main droite dans celle de gauche et inversement, pour se réchauffer.

- D'accord, approuva Chihiro qui, elle, frottait ses doigts contre son T-Shirt.

- Alors, on se barre d'ici, maintenant qu'on a fait notre job, conclut-il.

Il prit le panier.

- Pourrais-je vous aider à le porter ? demanda-t-elle.

JDG la regarda un bref moment d'un air interrogateur, tandis qu'il se penchait pour prendre le panier.

- Pas la peine, c'est pas lourd... profite-en pour mettre tes mains dans tes poches, plutôt, répondit-il.

- Mon pantalon n'a pas de poches... s'il vous plaît, je veux juste être utile...

- Bon, O.K., prends l'autre anse. -_-

- Merci. :)

Ils purent s'en aller vers la sortie, sans craindre d'être perdus, puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient fait juste assez de mètres pour être éloignés des Fantasias qui continuaient d'attendre dehors...

...Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient, du moins.

- Ah non, ça va pas recommencer..., se plaignit JDG en voyant que le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux ne correspondait absolument pas à celui qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes avant. C'était une gigantesque prairie verdoyante où l'on distinguait avec difficulté quelques arbres au loin.

- Comment est-ce possible ?! s'exclama Chihiro, les yeux grands ouverts. Nous avons encore changé... d'univers ?!...

- C'est très probable, ouais..., grommela-t-il.

- Mais... comment allons-nous rapporter les Paillettes Argentées aux Fantasias ? O.o

Encore une fois, l'attitude de la fillette surprit vivement JDG ; ils s'étaient comme qui dirait "téléportés" pour la seconde - même la troisième fois, et la première chose qu'elle se demandait, c'était comment ils allaient rendre le panier de Paillettes Argentées à leurs anciens hôtes...

- ...Bah, à mon avis, 'y a peu de chances qu'on les revoie... donc on garde les Paillettes, lol, répondit-il, en ayant un demi-sourire à l'idée que les Fantasias les attendaient et qu'ils pouvaient les attendre longtemps, maintenant.

- On va encore devoir trouver quelqu'un pour nous héberger... c'est dommage, fit-elle en ayant une pensée pour la tribu qui leur avait gentiment laisser dormir sous leur toit et qui ne sera pas contente quand elle ne les verra pas revenir de la grotte.

- Oui, c'est dommage, répondit JDG sur le même ton peiné, en ayant une pensée pour la longue route qu'ils allaient encore devoir faire pour trouver un nouvel hôte... d'autant qu'il sentait que cela serait encore plus long, car la prairie s'étendait grandement de chaque côté sauf là où se situait la grotte, bien sûr.

- J'espère que ces "Paillettes Argentées" ont aussi le pouvoir de se manger, parce que ça va mettre longtemps pour trouver juste un village, vu d'ici..., commenta-t-il en fixant le panier avec les flocons d'argent qui restaient à l'état gelé.

Bizarrement, sa remarque fit rire Chihiro.

- C'est drôle ? fit-il d'une voix mollasse.

- C'est votre caractère qui est drôle ! ^o^

- Oui, je sais, on me l'a souvent dit..., répondit-il, tout en se demandant qui était "**_on_**", exactement.

Il eut soudain une grande migraine, comme si son cerveau lui interdisait de se souvenir de ce "_on_".

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant de rire, voyant que son partenaire se frottait le front avec la main droite, en une grimace de douleur.

- C'est rien, c'est rien..., mentit-il en sentant la douleur s'estomper peu à peu.

- ...C'est peut-être le soleil, présuma Chihiro. On ferait mieux de commencer tout de suite la route, pour trouver un coin frais plus tard.

- Mmh, fit-il en hochant un peu la tête.

Ils firent un pas hors de l'entrée de la grotte, et sentirent encore plus la chaleur de l'astre du jour.

- Dites-moi '-'..., esquissa-t-elle pendant qu'ils marchaient.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "_lol_" ?

- "_Lol_" O_o ?... Bah, ça veut dire..., balbutia-t-il sans trop savoir comment expliquer.

Il marqua une pause pour chercher ses mots et il dit :

- Si quelque chose te semble drôle, ou juste amusant, tu dis "_lol_"... c'est juste un "réflexe" de parole, en fait. ^^"

- Un "réflexe" de parole ?... =/

- Oui, enfin... ça se dit sans trop réfléchir ; du moins, là d'où je viens..., ajouta-t-il.

- Ah, d'accord, je vois..., répondit-elle.

Elle se dit que c'était comme les jurons, sauf que "_lol_" n'exprimait pas une situation désastreuse...

"J'ai compris un autre mot de son langage ¨-", se dit Chihiro en se figurant que cela pourrait être utile, après tout, puisqu'à présent, ils voyageaient ensemble...

o(((o)))o0o(((o)))o

_I freackin' nailed the fourth chapter (^o^)/ ! I feel good - dululululululum, I know that I would - dululululululum... x)_

_(Je suis entre-temps assez admirative si il y a des gens qui ne lisent pas en diagonales ces longs pavés de chapitres que je fais O.O"...)_


End file.
